


The Winglord of Vos

by thefandombeckons



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Soundwave, Starvation, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt, The Fall of Vos, also the game sounders and screams are playing? it's chess. they're nerds., listen this was a split second decision on a fandom tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: He holds no notions of grandeur, at least no notions that don't benefit the Decepticon cause.His notions of grandeur turn into desperate attempts to save himself. They no longer focus on the Decepticon cause. They focus on his survival.





	The Winglord of Vos

**Author's Note:**

> i'm translating this directly from my sideblog since i'm afraid tumblr's gonna delete it lmao  
> follow me at decepticoin.tumblr.com

Starscream is… proud. He is noble. He attracts all the right kind of attention. There is no other way to state it, he just… _is_.

Maybe that's why Megatron chooses him as his Second in Command, his Air Commander, his sweet little seeker.

He holds no notions of grandeur, at least no notions that don't benefit the Decepticon cause. Those, he squirrels away for a better time, when they're not surviving off the tips of their wings.

Soundwave becomes a friend. A mostly silent one, yes, but they offer a comfort seldom found in the Seekers' shared quarters. As much as he loves his brothers, they can be... a little much, he says. Soundwave simply tilts their head and moves a piece on their strange logic gameboard.

Cybertron is destroyed. Energon is scarce on this - this organic planet filled with fleshy pests of all sizes. He is hungry, but it's nothing he isn't used to, back when social constructs still mattered and he wasn't a broken mech in a perfect mask.

Starscream is scared. He is snappy. He attracts all the wrong kind of attention. It leads to midnight medbay visits, when Knock Out should be recharging with his assistant-slash-not-so-secret-conjux, but instead patches up the broken Air Commander.

As much as he tries, with his gentle prodding and whispered promises of safety in his domain, Knock Out cannot mend processors or banish the ever-present fear of looming shadows and bright white flashes of pain.

His notions of grandeur turn into desperate attempts to save himself. They no longer focus on the Decepticon cause. They focus on his survival.

Soundwave watches with sorrowful optics as the once-proud Seeker turns into a ghost. They are loosing their friend, and they can do nothing about it, not without betraying the one who saved their spark. The rounds of strange logic games slowly dwindle into nonexistence.

Starscream is tired. He wants the pain to stop. He wants to stop feeling at all, to go completely numb. It is a benefit, he supposes, that he has his own washracks. No chance of the wrong mech at the wrong time. He pings Soundwave and Knock Out wordless thank yous and goodbyes.

Starscream wakes up in the medbay. He has an energon line in his arm and Soundwave standing over him. They tilt their blank mask at him in a wordless, apologetic hello. Knock Out comes bustling in, breathless.

He cries, for the first time since he lost his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 3.22.19: Grammar and Spelling


End file.
